botbfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey
RIP Poor Harvey. *'Name: '''Harvey Stewart *'Clan: Malkavian *'''Generation: 13 *'Embrace Date: '''June 11, 1984 *'Demeanor: 'Perfectionist *'Apparent Age: 'Mid 30's *'Camarilla Status: ' *'Clan Status: '2 *'Sire: 'Tabitha *'Known Childer: 'None. *'Merits & Flaws: 'Nightmares *'Coterie: 'Regulators OG Background Harvey Stewart was born on December 16, 1952 in Athens, Georgia. His father was a tenured psychology professor at the University of Georgia, and his mother was a homemaker. Harvey had a fairly unremarkable childhood until the age of ten when a poolside accident cost the life of his younger brother, Danny. Harvey had eidetic memory, so he could recall nearly every detail of that tragic day with near-perfect clarity. Although clearly an accident, Harvey blamed himself for his brother's death, and reliving that day in excruciating detail every night in his dreams only reinforced the guilt. As a teen, he suffered from chronic depression, but he hid it from his parents and his friends so as not to draw any unwanted attention. His grades were mediocre at best, but thanks to his father's connections at the nearby University of Georgia, Harvey began attending there in the fall of 1971. Harvey's small circle of friends at the university dragged him to New Orleans for spring break in 1974. It was there where he met Sarah Guiscard, who was a college student attending the University of New Orleans. The two hit it off instantly and were inseparable for the two-week spring break. Harvey reluctantly returned to Georgia, and despite promises to keep in touch, they never did. It would be years before Harvey and Sarah would speak again. Harvey had returned from spring break a new man. No longer preoccupied with the unfading trauma of the poolside accident, he focused on obtaining his degree with newfound determination. He graduated from the University of Georgia in 1975 and found work at IBM in Atlanta as a mainframe security technician. For three years he worked in Atlanta, all the while waiting patiently for a chance to make a permanent move to New Orleans. When the opportunity came, Harvey jumped on it. A New Orleans-based energy company was looking for a consultant to upgrade their computer systems security, and Harvey's expertise made him the perfect candidate. He quit his job at IBM and hopped the next flight to Louisiana. Within hours of landing at the New Orleans airport, he began to track down the woman he couldn't stop dreaming of: Sarah. Actually finding Sarah, however, proved to be more difficult than expected. Harvey learned that Sarah had dropped out of college before the start of her senior year, and had flown to Europe. For the next eighteen months, he would travel to Europe whenver he could find the time so he could follow up on a new lead on Sarah's whereabouts. Her trail led to ten different countries before eventually leading him ironically back to Atlanta, where he found her working in real estate. Reunited at last, Harvey and Sarah started a life together in Sarah's home town of New Orleans. They were married on September 1st, 1979. Life was good to them over the next several years. Harvey had started work as a freelance computer consultant, and Sarah had established herself as a successful real estate agent catering to wealthy clients looking to buy expensive homes. In February of 1984, Harvey became invloved in consulting work that involved more than simple computer work. A representative from his old employer, IBM, asked him to "investigate" a research project of a rival technology company. Specifically, they wanted him to steal and/or sabotage the project. Harvey managed to complete this difficult assignment, but the nature of the work disturbed him. The project's failure ultimately led to the company's bankruptcy and dozens of employees were out of work. Old feelings of guilt and remorse resurfaced, as did the nightmares. When news came in April that Sarah had been diagnosed with brain cancer, Harvey's world began crumbling. As Sarah's condition worsened over the next several weeks, Harvey began to hallucinate during waking hours as the divide between dreams and reality became ever more blurred. He became sullen and withdrawn. A guardian angel would soon emerge from the darkness, or so it seemed to Harvey. A woman approached him with a curious offer. In exchange for retrieving information from a computer system of an investigative journalist, the mysterious woman, who called herself Tabitha, offered him a way to save Sarah's life. Although the woman had an air of ''wrongness about her and spoke in strange metaphors involving trees, Harvey was desperate for any hope to save his beloved wife, so he accepted the offer. Harvey's skills at corporate espionage served him well. He managed to access the journalist's files, but what he found there was bizarre. The journalist kept notes in an encrypted file, a file that Harvey easily hacked into. As he read the secret notes, became alarmed. This journalist had apparently uncovered evidence of a secret society of actual vampires right there in New Orleans. The notes detailed their heirarchy and their astonishing supernatural abilities. Harvey copied the files onto a floppy disk and erased the data from the journalist's computer. Upon meeting with Tabitha to hand over the disk, Harvey confronted her about what he'd read. She confirmed that it was all true, but the public must remain unaware of the true nature of the world. Still reeling from this revelation, Harvey began to suspect that Tabitha herself could be one of monsters he'd read about. She revealed that she was indeed a vampire, but she denied being a monster. In fact, to show how compassionate she could be, she was going to reward him with a way to save Sarah. Before Harvey could protest, Tabitha was already in his mind, somehow forcing him to relax and sleep. When he next awoke, he knew that he was no longer human. Tabitha explained - in her unique way - the realities of his new "life", his new "family", and his place in vampire society. Although it was far from the miracle cure that Harvey had been led to believe, the thought of possibly spending eternity with the love of his life, even as a monster, was too tempting to ignore. He visited Sarah in the cancer ward at Tulane Medical Center. He knew by instinct how to Embrace, but something went terribly wrong. Sarah did not reawaken to join him in eternal undeath; she simply died, and he was responsible. Harvey's fragile mind shattered. Tabitha did her best to rebuild Harvey's psyche. After all, she needed help navigating an increasingly electronic world, a world that was quickly becoming frustratingly alien to her. Having a techno-savvy childe gave her an advantage against her peers. Compelled to obey his sire's wishes, Harvey did everything she asked. For nearly six years, he helped the enigmatic Tabitha climb the Kindred social ladder. Then, mysteriously, Tabitha disappeared one day, leaving only a short letter that read, "Our branches diverge. The orchard of sin beckons. Your fate lies in the crescent grove." For reasons only she could explain, Tabitha had departed New Orleans and left Harvey to fend for himself. He was free to forge his own destiny, whatever that may be. Category:RIP Category:Malkavian Category:Regulators Category:Camarilla